The Rising
by Totally-Not-Addicted
Summary: In world where you are either prey or hunter, three teens struggle to keep true to themselves and to their cause despite the ever-changing environment.


**Yooooo... This my first story in like, two years. *sweats nervously* **

**For all of the people who are following me and reading this. Hi.**

**ill stole talking now and let you read the story. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors or snk. Also, the characters will be slightly ooc to better accommodate the plot of snk. That is all.**

* * *

_On that day humanity received a grim reminder..._

Narissa raced down the alleyway, almost tripping over her feet. Crowell and Leila were just ahead of her, running as fast as they could. From where she was Narissa could make out the gathering crowd at the end of the alley. Gasps and terrified whispers filled the air. Anxiety and fear to a level that she had never felt before wrapped around her.

Crowell and Leila skidded to a stop. They had reached the crowd now. It seemed that almost everyone in town had come. Narissa looked around wildly, trying to find whatever had caught their attention.

And that's when Leila whimpered.

Now, Leila whimpering wasn't anything new. But her words...

She linked her arms with Crowell and hid behind his back, burying her face below his shoulder blades. ''Up... look up...''

Narissa and Crowell exchanged nervous glances. Slowly, Narissa looked up. It was a clear day and the sun was beating down mercilessly on the land and its inhabitants. It was a perfect day, really. All except for the nasty thing that peaked down at them.

Sheer terror clogged her throat when she saw it. She tried to speak, but no words came out. But what was the use, even if she could talk? What words could she have used to describe the unspeakable horror in front of her? What words could describe the feeling inside; the panic, the dread, the fear?

She grabbed the end of Crowell's shirt and tugged.

''Crowell...'' She managed to choke out. ''Crowell...''

The poor boy was trembling in fear. His dark blue eyes were wide and Narissa could hear his heavy breathing. Leila wasn't doing any better. She made some kind of whinning sound that was muffled by Crowell's shirt. She pressed closer to him, burying herself even deeper in his shirt. It was as though she believed that the smaller she was the less likely it was that the terror would get her.

But this wasn't a threat that you could just hide from.

''No way...'' Crowell breathed, swallowing hard. ''It can't be possible...''

_...we lived in fear of the Titans …_

It was the most hideous thing Narissa had ever laid eyes on. It looks so human, yet so alien at the same time. It lacked any kind of skin, which disturbed Narissa to end. Muscles was all the titan was made out of. Only its humongous head peaked over the wall, but the sight would be enough for anyone to have nightmares for years to come. The titan stared down at the crowd below and blew hot jets of steam from its body. With it's pink and red muscles and steam around it, the titan looked ready to kill.

''Where are the Stationary Troops?'' hissed Narissa, looking around wildly. ''Shouldn't they be fighting it?''

''The fell off the wall...'' said Leila quietly. ''If you listen to the people-''

''Fell off the wall?'' Narissa said hysterically. Leila buried herself into Crowell more. ''How do you fall off the wall? They have those grappling hooks, don't they? No way they just fell off!"

''Can it, both of you,'' snapped Crowell, never tearing his eyes away from the titan. Leila sniffed, but Narissa did not stop.

''Where are those damn Garrison people...'' muttered Narissa.

''Not here, obviously,'' said Crowell scathingly.

''Fell off the wall, my ass...''

''Narissa, please,'' said Leila.

''Fine, I'll shut up,'' grumbled Narissa. She turn her attention back to the titan overhead and then wished that she hadn't. The instant that she did fear wrapped around and froze her to the spot. For a sense of stability, she gripped the end of Crowell's shirt tighter.

Everyone was shocked to the point of paralysis. Not a single person dared to breathe. It seemed almost as though the whole crowd unanimously wanted to believe that none of this was real. They wanted it to be just a horrid nightmare. Pretty soon they'd wake up safe in bed and shrug the dream off and pretend they had never had it.

Unfortunately, that was not the case.

Nothing happened at first. The titan and crowd stared at each for a long time, each side daring the other to make the first move. However, as time passed, the titan seemed to grow irritated. It blew out an extra large load of steam and did something that would haunt those that would survive the attack for years to come.

''IT'S MOVING!'' someone shrieked in the front of crowd.

_BOOM!_

The gate shuddered angrily from the blow. The sound was deafening and many cringed. Some even covered their ears.

''Oh no,'' whispered Crowell. ''No, no, no, no...''

''The gate...'' whimpered Leila. ''The titan...''

_BOOM!_

The impact seemed the shake the ground. Cracks appeared at the surface of the gate. People were started to wake up and realize that the inevitable was happening right there and then.

And just as the titan was about the give the final kick, the one that would burst the gate open...

''IT'S KICKING THE GATE OPEN! RUN!''

_...and were disgraced to live in these cages we called walls_.

The warning came too late, though. Just as the alarm went up, the gate finally gave in.

The crowd erupted into chaos as the first bits of debris fell on them. It was every man for himself as the flaming projectiles rained down. People shoved, kicked, screamed, and shrieked. Never in her life had Narissa seen a crowd go as berserk as this one did.

''Run!''

''Save yourself!''

''We're doomed!''

''TITAN ATTACK!''

Crowell was the first of the three to snap out of his shock. He quickly turned heel and fled with the crowd, dragging the terror-stricken girls along with him. Leila clung to him, stumbling occasionally while Narissa hung on to his shirt for dear life. Finally, Narissa came to her senses as well. She let go of Crowell's shirt and instead ran next to him, meeting his rapid pace.

''How did it know that the gate was weak?'' she cried as the trio fled.

''How should I know?'' answered Crowell, panting. ''Where is the gate to get to Wall Rose? Do you remember the route?''

''Of course I do, dumbass!'' snapped Narissa. She turned into an alleyway, Crowell and Leila following in pursuit. The trio ran through the alleyways and backstreets of the town, trying to avoid the stampeding crowd of terrified citizens. However, from time to time they did have to use the main road.

The scene was horrible. People lay dead on the ground, either trampled to death or hit by one of the pieces of the gate. Blood made the ground slick and sticky. Children bawled. Sometimes there were people next to the dead, screaming their heads off. People cried over the bodies of loved ones. Admist the chaos, snippets from conversations could be made out sometimes.

''...house is gone...''

''…dead, all of them...''

''...over by that hill over there...''

''… eaten... gone...''

Narissa tried her best to block the voices around her. She tried her best to only think about the escape route. Right now they had to get out of there alive.

However, this meant that she was alone with her thoughts and only her thoughts. Pretty soon, she started to wonder. How had the titan known the gate was the weakest part of the wall? Was it smart? Were titans smart? She hadn't heard of any titans that had that kind of intelligence. Where did that titan come from? No way it could have just appeared. They should have been able to see it from kilometers away. And where was that damn thing now, anyways?

Narissa glanced back and wished that she hadn't. They were still too close to the gate and she could see them.

_Titans. So this is what my parents saw._

No wonder they hadn't wanted their daughter to see them. They were horrible, ugly man-like creatures. Their grotesque smiles and oddly shaped limbs seemed to be created by the devil himself. It made her blood go coldd. Worse than that, though, she saw **it.**

The poor person couldn't have been older than twenty. He thrashed and flailed around, probably screaming at the top of his lungs. The titan only smiled wider as if it found the man's desperate attempts at freedom amusing. It opened it mouth and dangled the man above it. The man struggled even more, but it was no use.

Narissa swore that she heard the crunch of the man's bones as the titan ate him.

She turned to attention back to the front and tried to forget what she saw. However, this particular memory wpuld haunt her for years to come. It would be constant reminder of the true power of the titans.

_And to think that I wanted to join the Survey Corps. Stupid, so stupid,_ she thought as entered an alleyway. _The last thing my parents might remember of me... I'm such a failure._ Hot, salty tears started to stream down her face. _Mother... Father... Could you ever forgive me? Can you forgive me for being such a horrible daughter?_

It was a horrible, horrible day. And yet, it had started so well...

* * *

**Thats all for now! I'll do my best to update as often as possible, but I can't make any promises! See you all soon!**


End file.
